Harry Potter, Unleashed
by nundu86
Summary: Dumbledore dead, Harry makes a decision. Three days later he could not be happier. New powers, new romance. Jealousy and loathing, Oh and theirs the small matter of Harry... First Fic!    AN   Should i bring back Sirius?
1. Chapter 1

It was unusually cold for July, mist reduced vision to no more than 50 feet. A cold chill had rested on England throughout the year, and the nations hopes on the mist clearing in the summer were disappointed. A boy with raven black hair and eyes of emerald lay down on a lumpy mattress, his eyes barely open as he watched a clouded sun set over the housetops. His eyes seemed to scream depression and bloodshot from continuous mourning of the late Professor Dumbledore.

**However on Harry's fifth day at the Dursley's Harry lifted his head from under his sheets and stopped. He had not eaten for two days, he had been locked into his bedroom with all of Dudley's old, broken (in some cases unused) toys. He had been supplied with three square meals a day, and a bottle of tap water. Harry gave the food to his owl Hedwig, who seemed to understand Harry's emotions as she had tolerated being locked in the room since their arrival. **

**Harry had lifted himself out of the bed and decided to do something about it. What else could he do? He thought to himself whilst in the shower. Weep all through the holidays and either become starved or unprepared or he could expand his knowledge, become stronger, wiser. Prepared. Harry needed to train himself to fight and defeat Voldemort and the only way he could do that is to train himself. **

**He pulled out a scroll of parchment and a spare quill and inkpot, he noted all the things he was going to research and train in then when he finished the list read it and added more until he had thought of everything. The list compiled of;**

**Highly Defensive Spells**

**Highly Offensive Spells**

**Ancient Magic**

**Dark Arts**

**Transfiguration**

**Charms**

**Potions**

**Herbology**

**Rare Magic**

**Legilemency and Occlumency**

**Harry placed the parchment in his hand me down jeans, then went into the shower to wake him up for the day's events. Harry came back into his room feeling refreshed from the shower and opened his trunk, he took out all of his text books and began to read, every word, every bit of theory and perfecting his wand movements. Half way into his tattered copy of his transfiguration textbook Harry realised that although studying like this would earn him the highest marks in his year, he would in no way be prepared for attacks of battles with Death Eaters, even Riddle himself. What he needed was more advanced books, he absent mindedly looked out of his window and saw an owl perched on the window sill, in the owls beak was a square envelope with a waxed seal Harry did not recognise. Harry allowed the owl in and took the envelope in the bird's beak. The owl hopped over to Hedwig's water bowl and had a quick sip and flew off.**

**Harry opened the letter and read the following,**

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We recognise that within the next 30 days you will come of age, Gringotts have four additional accounts that you will receive on you 17**__**th**__** birthday. In order to claim these accounts you will have to come into Gringotts and sign these accounts so that they will be added to your account. The accounts are from Mr.J.Potter, Mrs.L.Potter, Mr.S.Black, Mr. and Mrs. Potter and The Potter Family.**_

_**Yours Sincerely, Daglock, Chief Cashier at Gringotts Wizarding Bank.**_

Harry stood with mixed feelings, sad that he would be the sole benefactor of his entire family and Sirius. Also astonished and inquisitive towards the fact that he had so much coming to him. And we wondered, Why did his mother and father have two separate accounts? What did the Potter Family vault have inside? And what had Sirius left him?

**Harry decided that he would go into London the next day to purchase everything that he would need to train for the summer and also look for somewhere else to live. **

**The next morning Harry woke up at 8AM, Dudley's snores unusually could not be heard, so Harry woke up and showered, brushed his teeth. He knew that if he were to buy a new apartment in the Muggle and Wizarding world then he would need something good to wear. So he thought the first thing he would do was to withdraw money from the front desk, exchange in muggle money and buy a new suit. His first suit. So he put on a pair of Dudley's cleanest jeans and a top and jacket. He looked a bit silly but for now it will have to do. He walked down the stairs and silently unlocked the front door.**

**He closed the door behind himself and noticed Dudley laid in a pool of his own vomit with a bottle of alcohol in one hand and an empty pack of cigarettes in another. Harry stepped over Dudley taking care in treading on his fingers and put one foot on Dudley's head and pressed it into his own vomit.**

**Harry walked over to the other side of the road and weld out his wand arm, a few seconds later a three-Decker purple bus banged into view. The doors cranked open and expecting Stan and Ernie, Harry was surprised to see a rather bored, sleepy looking ministry official. Harry stepped on the bus.**

'**Where to?' grumbled the man.**

'**Diagon Alley please' replied Harry**

'**Three sickles' mumbled the man**

**Harry handed over the sickles and started to walk to the back of the bus, within moments of Harry paying the bus BANGED! And Harry went flying down the length of the bus, not stopping until he collided with a seat, Harry picked himself up rubbing his shoulder and sat down, The bus was travelling quick on the wrong side of an empty road and then BANG! Harry unprepared came of his seat and went backwards his head hit the side of a window, Harry spent the entire remainder of the duration with his fingers gripping underneath his new seat, his knuckle whitening and aching he was relieved when the driver yelled Diagon Alley. Harry jumped of the bus cursing the reckless driver and entered the Leaky Cauldron and went over to the bar side.**

'**Ah Mr. Potter always a pleasure to talk to you so what can I do you for?' asked Tom the barkeeper.**

'**Tom can I have a cold butterbeer and do you know anywhere to stay in Diagon Alley?' replied Harry**

**Tom retrieved a butterbeer and placed a cooling charm on it before answering Harry's question. 'Well Mr. Potter, it just so happens that the top floor of here has been converted into a luxury deluxe penthouse apartment, and it's been built so that electrical appliances can work in the magical environment.'**

'**How much is it?' asked Harry. **

'**To you Mr. Potter 180000 galleons. You can move in today would you like to view the place now?' said Tom but a definite hint of excitement at the thought of Harry Potter being a living in his pub.**

'**Certainly' said Harry.**

**Harry and Tom walked upstairs and Tom showed him the place. It was massive! Open planned, wooden tiled, ensuite, a large bedroom with a good-sized bed, large closet, plenty of room for a couple of things. Harry thought eyes twinkling. A huge window looking over Diagon Alley and on the other side a huge window looking over London. Both windows were only one way. The kitchen was magnificent. Very clean and well constructed. The entire thing was open planned giving a very open and free living space. Harry knew he would take it.**

'**Tom lets go to Gringotts and transfer the funds straight away if that's alright with you' said Harry.**

'**Certainly Mr. Potter, no ones going to be coming through for a bit yet,' replied Tom.**

**Tom locked up and they both went to the brick wall. Tom tapped the rock with his wand and they walked into Diagon Alley. Harry was surprised he expected the same as he had seen last time, shops looking dark and dingy, people everywhere selling things that were supposed to protect them. However now no merchants were their and all posters had been torn of, the shops were still a bit dark but the place felt a lot safer than the last time. **

Harry walked with Tom to the towering pure white building, their were four 

**Goblins all with serious looks on their faces, they walked through the bronze**

**doors and then the silver ones into the vast marble entrance. Tom told Harry **

**that they needed to go to the Fund Exchange Parlour. So Harry followed Tom**

**through an oak doorway into another room. High up on a stool was a rather**

**eccentric looking goblin, a bright blonde wig and a large monocle examining his**

own ring on his finger.

'**Hello, Gurbsprung Chief Exchange Fund Goblin how can I help you?' asked the Goblin in a very fast squeaky voice.**

'**Hello I would like to transfer 180'000 galleons to…' Harry id not know Toms vault or vault number. Tom sensed this and cut Harry of.**

'**To vault 834 please Gurbsprung' finished Tom.**

'**Do you both have your keys?' asked Gurbsprung.**

**The handed their key over and Gurbsprung carefully analysed them both and placed them down a tube close on his left. **

'**One moment Lazphonage will transfer the fund within moments' the goblin said smoothly.**

**Within minutes the keys came back through another tube and landed on the desk. Two little pieces of paper also came out of a pair of scales on the desk.**

'**Here are both of your current balances have a good day.' Said the Goblin.**

**Harry glanced down at the piece of paper. **

_**Mr. Harry James Potter,**_

_**Current Balance: 63'470'821 galleons, 470'223 sickles and 3 knuts.**_

Now knowing the full wealth of that vault Harry felt that to day he could spend some money on his new place and a new muggle place.

'**Tom I'll come by later today to pick up the keys' said Harry**

**Tom nodded and Harry went back into the marble entrance and walked over to a goblin.**

'**Excuse me, I was wondering where can I take a withdrawal?' asked Harry**

'**Well Mr. Potter, as your vault contains a considerable amount of gold there is little point of you going by cart seeing as the maximum withdrawal is currently two hundred galleons, and I feel that you need to take out more than that?' replied the goblin.**

'**Well yes actually, depending on the current rates on muggle to wizarding money of course' said Harry**

'**Well Mr. Potter the current exchange rate is 3.47 British Sterling per Galleon how much would you like to withdraw?' **

'**One moment please' replied Harry, he had to work out how much he needed for books, clothes, wizarding apparel and other items as well as a new muggle place and muggle things for both his new and new muggle place.**

**Harry took some parchment from a nearby table and leaned on the counter taking a quill from an inkpot and made some calculations.**

**After five minutes Harry had worked out a rough sum but to be sure added an extra 100'000 galleons. Harry walked over to the goblin and handed over the parchment with the amount he wanted to withdraw written upon it.**

'**Mr. Potter due to the amount of this sum you will need a Wizarding/Muggle travelling chequebook, this can be used in both wizarding and muggle world as you can gather from the title. Do not worry about what any muggle will see as to them it will be a premium account from a well-known bank. We have a silent agreement with Andrew Bailey the muggle chief cashier that any bank can be used and also in addition you get a muggle credit card. This can be used anywhere in the world, an account is set up in the muggle world so that suspicion is not aroused we will simply say that recently a relative passed away leaving all their possessions to you Harry James Potter. So follow me and I can set up your account.' **

**Harry followed the goblin into yet another room, this however was brightly lit, almost cheerful and despite the room rather small, Harry felt comfortable. After a few minutes the goblin had set up the account in both wizarding world and muggle world an told Harry that his account was now active, the goblin gave Harry to cards one for the muggle world and another for the wizard world.**

'**If you would like to go the goblin counting those notes over their (the goblin pointed him out in between a goblin asleep and drooling on a dazzling pink stone and another balancing scales with diamonds and emeralds) he is preparing your withdrawal.' Harry made his way over to the goblin and sat down. The goblin had a large pile of notes in front of him that was almost the same size.**

'**Ah, Mr. Potter please step through to my office' said the goblin brightly. A door appeared where the desk had been. Harry opened the door and entered the office. The goblin son followed carrying the notes and placed the on the desk.**

'**Now Mr. Potter you are withdrawing 1.3 million galleons, now how much is it that you wanted to be converted into muggle?'**

'**Well actually none now because I have a card' Harry was feeling very embarrassed at the fact he had wasted a fair bit of time of the goblins time.**

'**Sorry' mumbled Harry his face red with embarrassment.**

'**No matter Mr. Potter' the goblin waved his hand and the notes vanished and added.**

'**So do you need anything else?' the goblin said cheerfully. Although mildly annoyed that his time had been wasted counting notes, however due to Mr. Potter having such a large account with the additional four accounts coming he could not afford to be rude to Mr. Potter.**

'**No thank you' said Harry shakily. He was less embarrassed now however sensed that the goblin was covering his emotions. Harry walked out of the office and out of Gringotts into Diagon Alley, resisting the urge to hit himself he walked into the Leaky Cauldron and back into muggle London.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I urgently needed to change his clothes he thought. So Harry ventured for a clothes shop so he could purchase some new clothes for himself and to fill his wardrobe. Harry saw an excellent store that seemed to contain some things. Little did Harry know that this was the place that most higher classes people in London came to for clothes. Harry entered the shop and started to look for an outfit for today, Harry was grasping the concept that appearances mattered in the modern muggle and wizarding world so picked out the most expensive suit in the store, instead of a shirt however Harry preferred to wear a jumper with a top underneath so picked out a bright red top and jumper. He tried them on and it looked great. **

**It'll be even better when I start physical training and I'm more filled out, thought Harry. He went over to the counter to pay for the items and realized that he had not picked out any foot wear so chose some Italian heeled leather shoes and a expensive looking new shoulder bag.**

**The woman behind the till eyed the boy in front of her; surely this boy could not afford this type of outfit, however she would not be the one who would destroy a sale, and a big one at that. Harry approached the counter and handed over the products and waited far the woman scanned the items. After totalling everything up the woman looked astounded when the amount was cleared and the boy took out his card.**

'**Would it be all right if I changed here? I still have a lot of things to purchase and do not really want to be walking bout in these clothes' said Harry.**

**The woman still shocked that the amount had cleared replied in a faint voice, 'Yes that's fine'. The boy in front of her nodded and muttered thanks and then he walked into change. The woman slowly processed the boys words 'I still have a lot of things to purchase' realizing that he would be the biggest customer of the day she knew that she should assist him in buying everything else, anyway after her boss saw that she had assisted what she hoped was a large purchase then hopefully she might get that job opening. She walked over to the curtain the boy had entered and said,**

'**If you would like I could help you pick out some more items.' She was nervous she did not want to appear to forward however she did not want to let such an opportunity escape. Harry froze, no one had chosen any sort of interest in him ever, it was kind of nice Harry thought and he finally choked out the words,**

'**Yes please that would be great'**

**The woman was surprised by the boy's tone of voice. Desperation? Sadness? she had no idea and for one fleeting moment felt a hollow sense of pity in her stomach, however it soon passed when the boy came out of the changing room with a flourish. She gasped, he looked magnificent, and the pitch-black background highlighted the electric blue and bright pink stripes perfectly. His emerald eyes clashed superbly with the blue jumper he had bought with the red top matching the ruby red inside of the blazer jacket. The heeled Italian leather Louis Vuitton shoes and the brown leather satchel hooked over his should and dangling on his over side made the boy look incredibly stylish, if he wasn't so skinny then he'd probably get hired for the companies latest model range in New York she thought. **

'**So where would you like to start' asked the woman, noticing that her voice had gone very high. Harry's face flustered and noticing her gaze and coughed and shakily said,**

'**Well I need a completely new wardrobe for my new place I've just moved in today, you might have seen it in-between the Waterstones and HMV a couple of minutes from here, the penthouse apartment.' She had to stop herself from squealing, this person owned the most desirable property in London, however she wondered if he knew what it divided, she knew dozens of people asking whom it belonged to. She composed herself,**

'**Well would you like another suit, or jumpers, footwear, underwear, belts, jeans, combats, shirts or accessories you know watches, wallets, we have some of those diamond encrusted phones and jewellery.' **

**Harry noticed the woman did not breathe the entire time of the description of what they had. He knew that he would definitely need a mobile phone but diamond encrusted… was that not a bit showing off? Who cares? Said the louder of the two voices in his head, treat yourself. **

'**Excuse me? It's been like 3 minutes since you've said anything' interrupted the woman. **

**As if coming out of a trance Harry re focused and apologized then told her that he needed anything and that she knew more about fashion so he asked her to find him some things. They walked around the store for around 2 hours and came back to the counter with, 4 more suits, 1 identical to what he had on now but the stripes were green and gold, the others were also fabulous, she picked him out a very rare Giorgio Armani watch it was one of 10 in the world, it had all the necessities and came with a stunning wallet, she persuaded him to get a phone however it was not just diamond encrusted but also had emeralds sparkling around the fascia, he purchased 9 jumpers in blue, black, green, pink and orange, he got 3 pairs of jeans all in different styles, 6 belts, 2 pairs of black combats and 2 pair of white combats, 2 pairs of the Louis Vuitton heeled shoes, 2 pairs of white trainers that looked really good with the combats, 4 different shirts, some designer socks and underwear and finally a fabulous looking gold necklace not a thick one but a subtle one that would catch attention but not make people think that he was a major show off. **

**At the counter it was clear that it would till up into the tens of thousands, after 7 minutes of the scanner beeping, the woman announced that it was finally time for him to insert his card. Chuckling he placed his card in and typed in his four digit code. The woman handed Harry the receipt and he looked at it, 83,482.99 pounds.**

**Harry was not concerned with that but noticed that the woman had gone quiet and seemed upset, she was having a great time with Harry, they were talking however she was very secretive of her own life. Harry of course could not mention anything of his life so made up a story of his parents dying he went to live with his uncle however he was killed in a drive by incident in Los Angeles and left Harry everything. The woman had felt sorry for him but she knew what it felt like to lose a parent, her mother had been killed in a terror attack in New York, they both listened and apologized for each other's pasts. **

**However they were soon talking about other things. Harry only noticed that she wasn't listening when he turned around and noticed that her gaze was transfixed on a diamond and emerald necklace inset into and sapphire face in which a photo could be inserted. Harry walked over to the place where it was and asked Elizabeth if she could open the cabinet, as he wanted to buy it for a special someone. Elizabeth's head noticeably went down, she thought that he might have a girlfriend and that sentence had asserted her predictions. She walked over and opened the cabinet, grabbed the 5,400 necklace, boxed it up and returned to the counter with Harry ensue.**

**Harry placed his card in and paid and then gave it to Elizabeth, Harry said, **

'**It's as a thank you gift, this mornings been fantastic and I just wanted you to have this'. Immediately Elizabeth swelled up tears in her eyes and she ran around the till and gave Harry a fierce hug whispering thanks and did not let go for 5 minutes as they held each other, Elizabeth still muttering thanks and trying to prevent tears from streaming down her face. She knew she could not convince Harry of not giving the gift to her.**

'**Would you mind helping me carry these to my place?' asked Harry, his face slightly warming; he had never really asked a girl anywhere. Except the Yule Ball.**

'**Yes I don't mind, I'll get Alex to cover for me' replied Elizabeth.**

**Alex was a haughty looking, rich boy who thought he was better than everyone else, the only reason he had not been fired is because his mother owned 51 of the company. Elizabeth despised him but had to put up with him or she would lose her job.**

'**Alex cover for me I'm taking my lunch break now!' and without time for a response they walked out, weighed down with bags. **

**As they were walking down the high street, Harry and Elizabeth bombarded each other with questions until they reached the Leaky Cauldron, they both entered and it was not until they both got in the lift until they realized the biggest thing that they had in common.**


	3. Chapter 3

'**You a witch!'**

'**You a wizard!'**

**They said to each other at the same time.**

'**Oh Merlin'. They both said to each other at the same time.**

**Both of them were so glad that each other were magical and it only really settled in once they reached Harry's penthouse.**

'**So what's you full real name?' demanded Elizabeth, she was not angry and they both understood why they both did not share things about their personal lives that much this morning. **

'**Harry James Potter' replied Harry, she knew that he would know his name and hoped that it would not ruin the last 3 hours.**

'**I knew that I saw you from somewhere, don't worry I'm not going to be drooling all over your scar and bombard you with questions about Voldemort.' said Elizabeth, and indeed she wasn't looking at his scar, obviously she chose the fact that their was a lot more to the eye than the shell of Harry Potter. **

'**Your not afraid to say Voldemort's name?' said Harry surprised.**

'**Of course not! Fear of a name is just silly isn't it? Anyway I was brought up with it said around me so thought nothing of it but everyone flinched at school, I transferred to Hogwarts this year, after mum died I decided to come to London, Beauxbatons doesn't give a good education really, so I'm living on my own in a grungy apartment in South London, it's really rough but better than living at school.' said Elizabeth.**

'**South London that's ages away, why can't you live around here?' asked Harry.**

'**Because it's to expensive!' exclaimed Elizabeth.**

'**Well how about having lunch at The Ivy, my treat?' asked Harry.**

'**Harry are you asking me out?' giggled Elizabeth jokingly.**

'**Yes' and Harry walked to the elevator, leaving Elizabeth stunned.**

**They both exited the Leaky Cauldron and walked towards The Ivy which was around 20 minutes walk away, the journey took even longer of course with Harry stopping at every shop and buying something for his new home. Pictures, lamps, literature anything Harry saw and liked, he bought. For revenge Elizabeth forced Harry to get his ear pierced. After that they walked to The Ivy and over lunch discussed everything and anything about the wizarding world. It turned out that Elizabeth was in the same year as Harry. **

'**I hope you get into Gryffindor' said Harry.**

'**Me too, why do you hope that?' asked Elizabeth.**

'**Because then I can see you all the time' smiled Harry. Suddenly he was aware of what he said and hastily tried to take it back, or at least try to twist what he meant into something else. Elizabeth watched Harry mumbling and stuttering, she knew what he had meant. She had never got on this well with a boy, and she didn't like him for the fact he was Harry 'the boy who lived' Potter, but just Harry. Meanwhile Harry had stopped stuttering and concentrated on attempting to change his face colour back to normal, instead of cherry red.**

**Noticing the silence Elizabeth took the opportunity for her to lean over and kiss Harry on the lips, Harry caught by surprise opened his mouth to protest but when contact was made he did not want it to stop. It was a lot different than Cho, it was a lot better, better than that it was magical, sensational, Harry could not compare the feeling to anything.**

**They separated both smiling dreamily into each others eyes, they finished their lunch and walked back, hand in hand, talking to each other all the way home. As they came to the Leaky Cauldron, they had to separate, Harry to finish the days shopping and Elizabeth to finish work. They realized that although today was magical the next time that the next time that would probably see each other is at Hogwarts. To both of them it was to long, however what could they do about it? **

**As they separated Harry felt as though a place in his heart had gone to. This was absurd Harry thought, how could you be so close to someone after a single morning, I mean fair enough I'm not going to see her for ages but what can I do ask her to move in with me in my new place? **

**I should ask her to move in with me in my new place. Harry didn't have to think twice and spun around, Elizabeth was only a few metres away and within second Harry caught up with her in 2 second.**

'**Elizabeth. Move in with me.' said Harry quickly.**

'**What?' replied Elizabeth shocked.**

'**I know it sounds, fast I mean we've only known each other for like 4 hours, but as we separated then I swear on my magic I felt a piece of me tear away, stay with me you said yourself it takes ages to get to work, the neighbourhood is rough and you want somewhere closer to work. Go on. What do you say?'**

**Elizabeth looked at him shocked, however slowly it did start to fall together in her mind. Plus I did feel so lonely at the thought I wouldn't see him for another six weeks. A smile began to creep up on her face, why not she thought.**

'**When can I move in?' she smiled and so did Harry, Harry kissed her, after several long moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly several sunlit days, they separated. **

'**I really have to get back to work; I'll see you after work? Don't worry about my stuff at my old place, theirs nothing their anyway. Honest, see you soon.' said Elizabeth desperately **

'**Yes dear.' said Harry jokingly.**

**Elizabeth laughed at Harry and sped of into the crowd to work. Harry went through to the Leaky Cauldron, Tom was stood at the bar and gave him a smile, and Harry returned the smile and walked into through to the wall, tapped the brick with his wand and went through to Diagon Alley. **

**He went over to Gringotts where there was a machine unlike a normal cash withdrawal machine Harry had seen. Their was a scanner for your card were you had to place your card face down, then the machine would ask for the pin number which you wrote on a piece of parchment from the parchment dispenser and a quill in an inkpot. You then place this into a slit in the wall, after a few seconds the parchment would come back out and be burnt if it was correct or if incorrect a banishing charm would be emitted which sent you ten feet back. Then you told the machine how much you wanted, verbally. Harry did this process and withdrew 40'000 galleons in 100 galleon notes. The cash came and he placed it in his wallet. **

**Harry went over to Flourish and Blotts and asked for the manager. He told the manager that he needed some books that were more advanced than N.E.W.T Level, Harry passed over his list and the manager nodded. Harry told her that money was no issue, immediately the shop managers eyes lit up, it took them around an hour to find all the books that Harry needed, however Harry knew that although the amount of books in front of him would indeed help him become powerful he knew that he needed some more say harder to find books, ancient books. He told Sophie the manager this and suddenly Sophie knew that he was being serious when he told her that money was no issue. **

**Harry followed Sophie to the back of the room, they went through the door and into what looked like the employee lounge, she then unlocked a solid looking oak door and opened it for Harry. They went inside and Harry gasped, he knew that this room would have what he needed. The room was small, very small; the capacity of books indicated this as instead of shelves, books were on individual podiums. Sophie told him that this collection consisted of all the scriptures from the founders at Hogwarts and before. Part of collection was donated by the will and testimony of Hepzibah Smith, however individual books, rolls of parchment and even a single sheets had been donated over the years. The set consisted of five books from each founder of Hogwarts, All the single sheets made up a book called The Lost Magic by Godric, Helga, Salazar, and Rowena. A roll of parchment was written by Newt Scamander, this roll was over 60 inches long Harry was told, other rolls of parchment from famous wizards and unknown authors.**

**The reason for none of them being gone, Sophie told him was because people wanted entire sets and not single books. Harry told her that he would buy them all. Sophie nodded gravely sad that the collection had gone yet joyous that they would go to someone as a set. They took the additional books to a private till in the room and tilled them all up. The collection Harry had been shown was 25'600 galleons, the books that were from the front came to 7'632 galleons. It came to 33'232 galleons. Harry decided to pay by card, however he insisted that the amount got to 35'000 galleons for the help Sophie gave him and the good condition of all the old scriptures. Sophie nodded; Harry paid and realized he would have to return to his home right away to put the books in the library. **

**He did so and on his way to Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour, which had been re-opened after Florean had been found, tortured but in a good condition on Azkaban Fortress after a raid by the ministry, Harry was side tracked. By the Quality Quidditch Supplies. In the window, was a broomstick, not just any broomstick according to the poster. Only two had been made, they had been flown and tested. They had come out, today! Harry read the poster;**

_**Hot Stripe, Mark X, S-Type.**_

_**A entirely different perspective on brooms! Only two have ever been made, and they are this shop right now. Perfect condition and handles perfectly. The S-Type is aerodynamically built, shock proof, heat proof, even spell proof. Monthly automatic regeneration guarantees that the S-Type is never damaged permanently. It cannot be taken over by any **__**known **__**incantation. Neither can the broom be controlled by legilemency. The control of the broom is instantly linked to the first rider on the broom. Yes the broom has been tested however due to monthly regeneration is now ready for a new owner, it cannot be flown by anyone else as long as you the owner sit on the broom at the start of every month. Now, after you sit on it every month, if you need the broom it will be summoned to you and only you. Mild telepathy means that you do not need to steer, only to think, however manual can be initiated if need by yelling manual! Once on the broom you cannot fall of. No matter what!!!**_

_**Top Speed; 270 miles per hour.**_

_**Brake time; Instant (think stop)**_

_**Price; On request.**_

**Harry went into the shop and told the person behind the counter to pack up those Hot Stripe, Mark X, S-Type.****The person shocked went to get the manager who returned looking very stern. **

'**Now listen here, these brooms are for paying customers and…'**

**Harry opened his wallet and 40'000 galleons stared him in the face.**

'**Get this gentleman the brooms' muttered the manager. The moment the person had gone the manager started to apologize profusely. Harry told him that it was no harm. The brooms came and the manager personally sold them. Harry handed over 24'000 galleons to the man and took the brooms immediately to his room and put them under his bed. **

**Returning from his room, Harry asked Tom for a butterbeer. Tom retrieved the butterbeer and Harry handed over three sickles. Harry walked to Gringotts ATM and withdrew 50'000 galleons in 500 galleon notes and entered Knockturn Alley.**

**Harry entered Borgin and Burkes and walked over to the counter, he knew he would have to speak confidently or Borgin would not be so keen to sell.**

'**Borgin I would like to purchase every single book, piece of parchment and roll of parchment, and I mean all of them' added Harry sternly. Borgin looked into Harry's eyes and realized that this was no joke. He retrieved them all taking him seven minutes and placed them on the counter.**

'**What about Dark Arts books Mr. Potter?' drawled Borgin.**

'**I meant all of them!' muttered Harry in a dangerous voice.**

'**Even ancient, the darkest of dark arts, black magic?' asked Borgin curious to why Harry wanted everything he had. A single look told him yes, Borgin conjured a large basket, put the ones on the counter in and then walked around the entire room, reaching behind skulls, over the top of bottles, even inside other things were books and rolls of parchment, sometimes a folded up single sheet. After twenty minutes Borgin placed the basket on the counter.**

'**12'493 galleons Mr. Potter' muttered Borgin. Harry handed him 14'000 galleons in 500 galleon notes. Borgin glanced at Harry, a definite look of curiosity in his eye. **

'**To ensure that this stays private!' said Harry in a dangerously low voice.**

**Borgin nodded understandably and Harry exited, returning once again to his penthouse apartment. Harry found a good temporary place for the basket of books. Inside his wardrobe. Harry went down into the Leaky Cauldron, which had gotten steadier, busier in the last hour. Harry exited to go into Diagon Alley and entered with a group of people, as he walked across Diagon Alley he could hear roars of outrage from people at the Quality Quidditch Supplies after being informed that both brooms had been sold already to one person.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry made his way over to the Cauldron shop and bought a new cauldron, and the most accurate pair of scales out. As informed by the shop manager. Harry asked for the shopkeeper to shrink them for two hours and charm them featherweight and he placed them in his trouser pocket. Harry entered a new looking shop called Wizard Essentials; a quick look around told him that this shop contained trunks, delicate instruments, and other rather useful inventions that he wouldn't have thought necessary. **

**The shopkeeper came out from a doorway and looked at Harry who was looking at the best trunk on display.**

'**Excuse me lad, how intent are you on getting a trunk and preparing?' asked the shopkeeper.**

**Before Harry could ask how he knew the shopkeeper answered,**

'**I've watched you carrying books from Flourish and Blotts and Borgin and Burkes, must be nearly a hundred, now tell me how are you going to manage mastering every single spell this summer because I know that you want to. If you could, you would take every book you have and read them all, until you had completely mastered every single spell from all your books and parchment wouldn't you. What if I told you that you could? Eh, master everything you have got for your exams' Clearly the man did not know the contents Harry thought as a wave of relief washed over him. However Harry was intrigued. That was his aim this summer to study everything he had bought this summer, yet he knew he would not have the time.**

'**I would need a break from reality then, a way to suspend time whilst studying everything' said Harry slowly.**

'**Exactly. Follow me' replied the man. Harry followed the man through a curtain and into what looked like a workshop.**

'**17 months of hard labour went into this, it's been ready for a month but I don't want to sell it to someone who won't use the assets regularly and I know that you will' The mans eyes twinkling he told Harry everything about the trunk and what it had to offer.**

'**The trunk is featherweight and invisible and can be transformed into whatever size you want, and no matter what size it will stay that size once you are in their. Now you see this trunk has many amenities, it has a luxury apartment, complete with all electrical appliances that you'll need, fridge, freezer, cooker, shower, television you know the rest, a bedroom with ensuite. It has a weight training room, it has a leisure room with a pool or whatever you need in it, however it also has special requirements that people like yourself will need. Have you ever been at Hogwarts when suddenly on the 7****th**** floor you need something, he toilet or somewhere to hide and a door appears with chamber pots or a broom cupboard or something similar? (Harry nodded, mouth open), Well that is called a room of requirement, anything you need it will be in their and I mean anything. However that is not just it. There are some more things that you will find even more beneficial. (The man took a deep breath and looked straight at Harry) You know what you said, suspending reality, and stopping time, well this works like that, however this room does not freeze time. You cannot fall asleep in this room, so is excellent for training, you will always feel awake. Now the room can provide you with food, drink, weights anything you need, like a room of requirement however, you cannot take these out of the room. A week is an day in the real world, neither place is affected and no matter how long you stay in here, you will not age at all. However it is not a place to spend all eternity in. Technically you can yet it bends the laws of physics, but people can go mad! And also the trunk features a connections room where you and only you can travel from the outside world to the connections room, it is not apparation but a mild form of teleport. Also the eternal knowledge room, this room potentially can teach you everything, if you need to know how to materialize into an anti apparation zone then knowledge is presented in book form. Now the time room can be used for anything healing, teaching, anything you want. The Eternal knowledge provides you with whatever you need, anything and can be borrowed for all eternity, add it to the library in the apartment. Are you interested?'**

'**Interested? How much?' said Harry in a quick voice.**

'**Normally I would offer this at a large price however that would be to someone who would not really use this, however it is going to get a lot of use from you isn't it. 36'700 galleons to you Mr. Potter. Harry handed the man 38'000 galleons in 500 galleon notes. **

'**This is to ensure that it stays private, and for your revered brilliance' Harry chuckled. Harry grabbed the trunk, immediately Harry felt a wonderful sensation in his hands, he was being connected to the trunk, he thought. Harry told the trunk to shrink to the size of a matchbox and colour itself red and gold so that he would not lose it.**

'**Do not worry about losing it, you are connected now, if you want to be their you can be' said the man. Harry muttered thanks and exited the shop. Trunk in his blazer pocket and his books from Borgin and Burkes books in his trouser pocket.**

**Harry made his way to Scrivenshafts to purchase a very large amount of parchment, an pack of 6 'write what you say' quill pack, 2 phoenix feather which were charmed to dab themselves in ink and write what he said and he also bought a splendid everlasting fountain pen which could be told to take notes, write everything down, write what the owner says, thoughts mode and plain manual. Exiting that shop Harry realized that Diagon Alley was bustling with people. Harry knew he only had two more places to go, he went to Magical Menagerie, he did not know why but the shop seemed to be calling to him.**

**He entered with a large cream coloured bag from Scrivenshafts, immediately he knew why, a snake was in a glass cage, singing his name slowly and softly. It was almost memorizing, the snake spotted Harry and hissed to him,**

'**Harry Potter, you have come! I am so grateful, I was worrying that you would not here me, I have been captured on purpose, a certain owl Hedwig captured me and told me that I had to be caught, she knew what I really was, I am no snake but a Shape Shifter, I am thought to be extinct, I am the only one in Europe however there is a colony in Eastern Africa, unknown to wizard kind, anyway this is beside the point. Harry Potter it has been foretold that I must serve you, I can transform into any animal, magical or non-magical and if you purchase me then it creates a bond that cannot be broken.'**

**Harry knew that the bird was telling the truth and so asked the shopkeeper behind the counter how much.**

'**No you don't want that, common garden snake that is, you want something to show of to your friends, something a bit flash, like this…' he was interrupted by Harry.**

'**No this will be just fine thanks how much' said Harry.**

'**A galleon, but are you sure….' Harry handed over the galleon. The shopkeeper looked at him and knowing that he would not be able to convince this customer of something else so went over to the snake and took it out and went to fetch a tank or the snake.**

'**That won't be necessary' said Harry. The shopkeeper looked at Harry and didn't argue and placed the snake in Harry's hands, the shopkeeper was going to tell him how to properly carry it but the snake slithered up Harry's arm and came back down wrapping itself around his arm as the snake came back down, it's head hidden so not to startle anyone.**

'**Well that's the first time I've ever seen a snake take to a wizard so well.' Announced the shopkeeper. Harry smiled and exited, Harry knew that he could not talk to his sleeve to the snake, especially in Parseltounge; everyone around him thinking he was Voldemort would probably stun him. So Harry walked over to Ollivanders for the most important thing he would need this summer.**

**Harry entered Ollivanders, it had been re-opened after they found Mr. Ollivander in the search of magical creatures, apparently Mr. Ollivander was venturing for a number of magical animals for a 'project' that he was working on and was spotted hunting a chimera in Southern Africa when he was spotted by a local wizard group, after some 30 hour battle Mr. Ollivander was struck down by the Chimera he was hunting. The Chimera then fled relieved of its survival sparing the villagers. Mr. Ollivander had then been taken to St Mungo's Hospital quizzing him over his mental health, after four months of assessment and evaluation he was let free to run his shop once again.**

'**Ah Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you would come back, I always knew that you would need to yet it seems to me that certain other necessities prior to your 17****th**** birthday.' announced Ollivander. Harry wondered what he meant, why would Ollivander need him to come when he was 17?**

'**Mr. Ollivander I was wondering is their a way that I can perform magic without ministry knowing what I performed, blocking their knowledge of the use of my wand?' asked Harry frightened that Mr. Ollivander would demand why he would need this, what purpose however Ollivander nodded his head and took Harry's wand, he must have done a non verbal incantation as after three minutes a dazzling bright blue light emitted from Harry's wand, the light changed to red, to violet, to green, to yellow then back to blue. **

'**Now Mr. Potter you will have to return on your 17****th**** birthday, bring your shape shifter with you, your wand is now blocked from the Ministry of Magic, no charge, I insist.' **

**Harry thanked Mr Ollivander, and was astounded, and filled with wonderment. How had Mr. Ollivander known about his shape-shifter and why did he have to return on his 17****th**** birthday. He wasn't going to disobey a man who was single handily chasing a chimera anyway.**

**Harry tired of everything he had done today retired to his room. However he still had to get a fridge, a freezer, study equipment, cooker, a bed, washing machine, microwave, plates, bowls, knives and forks, a computer, a laptop, couch, seats, a television and anything else that caught his eye. Harry pulled himself up from the tiled wooden floor. He went into the library and put the books from Ollivanders with the others. He put his bag from Scrivenshafts down and was about to go down into muggle London when he remembered something. **

**His trunk had a room of requirement, he can use that for everything he needed, Harry felt ridiculous, as he was about to go and spend tens of thousands of pounds for nothing. Harry pulled out the trunk and thought of himself going into the room of requirement. He opened his eyes and was met with a door, inscribed on the door was Room of Requirement. **

**Oh! Very clever you require a room of requirement of within the room of requirement is another room of requirement. Harry chuckled to himself sardonically. Right well I require a state of the art fridge/freezer, dispense any drink I want and keeps everything at a perfect temperature and I will always be full of whatever food I need, and it has to be black. Harry opened his eyes and it was there. Right how do I transport this back to the apartment? Harry closed his eyes thinking, he opened them again and realized that the fridge/freezer was in the apartment exactly where he wanted it to be. Harry smiled and continued this method of thinking what he needed and then requiring it go exactly where he wanted it to go. After two hours Harry had got everything he needed and more, each appliance had it's own individual bonuses such as the dishwasher cleaning and drying instantly the same was with the washing machine. The television would have whatever channel he wanted. Everything in this place was perfect.**

**Harry was itching to try out his new trunk the most, the first thing Harry had done was master the 'Alphabetic Charm' this made all books in his personal library in order. Next he performed the 'Duplicating Charm' and transferred the copies into his other library in his trunk. Then with some neat spell work Harry expanded his apartment library, and duplicated his books again so that Elizabeth had her own copy. Finally just before Elizabeth came in from work, he charmed them so that they and only they could read them and also a nifty little charm that meant that Harry and only Harry could duplicate any book or books. He knew he would need these last two charms. He did not want Hermione or anyone else pouring over his books, learning what he was learning and using what he had spent for himself and Elizabeth would not be ruined.**

**Elizabeth came in and squealed for ten minutes about what he had done to the place, they spent the entire night talking about what they had done, of course Harry was doing most of the talking because he had done a lot that day. Whereas the only thing Elizabeth did apart from help Harry pick out a lot of clothes was either tell Alex to leave her alone (he had been asking about who Harry was this morning and if it would ruin their 'relationship') and help people pick out singular items of clothing.**

'**It was so boring compared to helping you pick out an entire new wardrobe' she said laughing. **

'**So why not quit work?' asked Harry**

'**Because Harry….' She could not think of any reason to go to work tomorrow.**

'**Exactly, get a job in the wizarding world, Floreans, or Gringotts I here that they pay really well and because your going out with me they won't turn you down, I'm about to be the biggest client they've ever had, I know it sounds big-headed but you might as well try.' Harry said quietly. Elizabeth listened but stopped listening half way through and had waited for him to finish until she asked;**

'**I didn't know we were going out' giggled Elizabeth. Harry's face went crimson and started stuttering again, it was when he put his head in his hands when Elizabeth continued,**

'**Only teasing you Harry, of course we're going out silly, now I'm tired and I would like to go to bed.' **

'**Well your bed is…. Oh wait damn! A bed! I forgot to get another bed, I'll expand my room and get you a bed' Harry went over to his room but was stopped by Elizabeth.**

'**You can expand your room, but your not putting another bed in their it will spoil the image of the room, just banish the bed in their now and get a King sized bed in their' said Elizabeth.**

**Harry was flustered so went into the room banished the bed and then expanded the room. He then thought of the room of requirement in his trunk, he was transported their and thought of a king sized bed, very comfy and matching colours to the room, he came back with the bed perfectly placed in the bedroom.**

**Harry took of his suit and hanged it up in his closet, at that moment he realized that Elizabeth had no other clothes so he said;**

'**Elizabeth, tomorrow we're going to your old works to get you a new wardrobe.'**

'**Oh Harry no you've done enough for me already an………' Harry interrupted her.**

'**If I want to go out with my girlfriend and treat her to a completely new wardrobe, no matter the price then she's going to let me' Elizabeth ran in with just her underwear on and caught Harry by surprise with a warm hug and wonderful kiss. As they parted they soon realized that they were both seeing each other in their underwear, they both blushed and laughed but they were not bothered. They both got under the covers and the lights dimmed, not completely dark but dark enough that they would got to sleep. Elizabeth curled up to Harry and cuddled up to him, they both were soon comfortable and warm. Within minutes they both felt drowsy. Harry grumbled;**

'**Elizabeth…'**

'**Yes Harry' she replied sleepily.**

'**Night, honey' Harry breathed in hoping that it wasn't silly.**

'**Harry, call me Liz, night. Love you' replied Liz.**

'**Night Liz, love you to.' Said Harry smoothly. It wasn't until they were both about to fall asleep moments later when they realized what they had both said to each other. Oddly though they did not have a problem with this as some other couples would. They were mature enough to realize that they meant it, and they were also mature enough not to hesitate all night because they both knew that the other know that they meant it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The next morning they both slept in quite late, it wasn't until the furious pecking of an owl woke Harry, he woke up and walked over towards the muggle side window. He opened the curtains and saw Hedwig, perched on the windowsill, Harry noticed that a lot of people were looking at Hedwig, muttering to each other about 'unusual owl tendencies and the owner will be furious'. Harry opened a window allowing the snow-white owl to hop in. **

**Immediately the owl glared at Harry angrily, she flew over to the sink, Hedwig stood on the side waiting for water. Harry went over and filled a bowl and laid it next to Hedwig, she drank some of the water, but looked up at Harry expectantly for food. **

'**Hang on Hedwig, I'll go get you your food' grumbled Harry sleepily. Harry pulled on a top and some combats and went in the elevator. When it opened Harry went over to the bar and ordered a coffee, to go. He placed 2 sickles on the counter and entered Diagon Alley. Harry ran over to the Owl Emporium and grabbed a bag of food, Harry realized that he also needed a cage, Harry went over and got the most expensive cage, it was big and refilled it's own water and food. Saves me the hassle, thought Harry. He went over and paid the shopkeeper and piping hot coffee still in hand went back up to his place. **

**Harry entered into a very different situation than what he left, Hedwig was screeching at something and Liz was trying to hold Hedwig of from attacking…**

**Oh the shape shifter! Thought Harry.**

'**Hedwig stop!' yelled Harry, Hedwig immediately stopped screeching and flapping her wings. He told the shape shifter to change shape into an owl so that she can communicate with Hedwig.**

'**Sorry Liz, I forgot about … , I should name her shouldn't I' said Harry**

'**Yes I think you should' replied Liz in a tired voice, she continued;**

'**I'm having a shower ok Harry?'**

'**Yes, sure, I'll take one in a minute in the ensuite…' To late Liz had already ran to the ensuite and climbed in, Harry groaned and turned to the two owls.**

'**Is everything alright now?' asked Harry to both of them, they both turned hooted in a positive fashion. **

'**Right then well, err shape shifter I'm going to name you Lily alright?' asked Harry. The owl turned its head to Harry and seemed to nod so Harry took it as acceptance, he went over to the bathroom. After a shower, Harry dressed casually, black combats, red top, white trainers and went to the fridge and pulled out sausages, bacon, beans, chips. He fried up an English breakfast and set it out so that it would be ready when Liz got out the shower, minutes later Liz exited the bathroom wearing the same clothes as yesterday.**

'**Alex is on the tills today I can't wait to see his face' giggled Liz. They ate their breakfast and told Hedwig and Lily to stay in the kitchen and not to do anything disgusting in the apartment, they went into the Leaky Cauldron ordered to lattes to go and exited into muggle London. The y chattered on the way to Liz's works about what she was going to get, how Alex would be annoyed and shocked, what colours she was going to wear this summer, until finally they reached the store.**

'**Liz, your three hours late! It's a good job we're so close that my mum doesn't want to sack you' smirked Alex.**

'**Actually, Alex. I've come here to quit and get a new wardrobe' Liz glanced a cold look at Alex and entered the shop, Harry following.**

'**Who's he? What are you doing with her' sneered Alex he walked in front of both of them so that they could nor get past him. Before Liz could stop him Harry talked in a dangerously low voice directly looking at Alex, **

'**I'm Harry, and what I'm doing with her is none of you business, now get out of the way so that I can get my girlfriend a new wardrobe. Alex did not move, instead looked at Harry angrily and then at Liz.**

'**How could you back stab me like that you little…' Alex was interrupted by Harry's hands, which pinned him against the wall. Alex struggled but Harry held him tightly and whispered.**

'**Finish that sentence, and you'll regret it' Alex looked at him appalled that he had been handled in such a rough way. He didn't dare reply and instead went to the back to get something to drink, Harry and Liz walked through to women-wear were they spent three hours picking out clothes putting them back until finally she had picked out everything she needed. They went to the till, another boy came out to scan everything and was shocked when he saw Liz, he did not ask any questions. Obviously this mornings events had spread round the staff, Harry paid the bill and exited the store.**

**Weighed down with so many bags, it took them a long time to reach the Leaky Cauldron, finally getting there; they went upstairs and lay all the bags on the bed.**

'**Well I'm going to put all these away now, it will probably take me most of the day. What are you doing now?' asked Liz**

'**Well Liz, these last days have been great but now I need to seriously train and prepare myself, that means I'm going in the trunk and probably will be in their for a while. It will be along time for me, but for you it will only be a couple of weeks. Plus I can come out whenever I want, and you can come in whenever you want, so it's not that bad.' Liz nodded understandably. She wasn't upset; anyway she could visit him whenever she wanted. Liz went into the bedroom and Harry thought of being in the time room.**

**Harry opened his eyes and found himself their, he thought of what he needed, with and with an audible 'pop' it all came into view. A fridge that would refill it self with all of Harry's food prepared for immediate consumption, A lot of weight training machinery, a large stack of parchment and a quill that wrote everything he said down, a copy of all the books he had bought yesterday and a calendar, to count the days he had been in and the amount of time until he had to see Mr. Ollivander.**

**After two weeks inside the room, improvement was very clear; Harry had discovered that, theory was not a good approach, especially reading out entire passages to the quill. So in the third day was so frustrated of reading out wand movements he yelled,**

'**God surely there is a better way of reading out entire passages for a quill!'**

**There was a pop and Harry turned round to see a magnificent Sapphire coloured quill, with a note attached to it. The note said, **

_This quill will be beneficial to you. Produce copies of all your books and the quill will by itself open the books and the quill will leave you only the things you need to know(the spell name, wand movement, what it does, pronunciation). At the end of each book the quill will use a blank roll of parchment to copy all keynotes and produce a much smaller book for you to use. Enjoy!(Say activate to start)Once finished the quill will produced a high tone until you say 'Deactivate'._

Harry was stunned at the amazing practicality of the quill, he already had the copy of his books and so placed the quill down and placed his books neatly down, he then placed all his parchment down and shakily said, 

'Activate' at once the quill went into action, crossing out unimportant bits at phenomenal speed; Harry decided to leave the quill until it had finished. So Harry chose to work on his muscles.

After an entire week of working out (with intervals of food and drink) Harry still felt alert and decided to go swimming, after a couple of hours Harry still had not heard the sound and so decided to train non-stop furiously to build up his strength. Harry spent the next three weeks eating, drinking and physically training. He would take a four-hour run, followed by four hours a weights for arms, then four hours for his legs. He would stop to eat but then repeated the entire cycle, however it was not tedious as the room found new ways of helping him to train whilst having lots of fun.

Harry was having the time of his life; he was building up himself very quickly, with all the continuous training, he didn't miss Liz because she visited him. Harry did not want to leave the room yet. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a noise. Oh it's the noise thought Harry, with only ten minutes left of his leg training Harry finished and went over to the quill. Yelling deactivate the noise stopped. Harry looked at the keynote books, the books were thin, but Harry knew that the essentials were in there.

Harry knew that he had to make a timetable to balance physical and magical training out. So Harry came up with daily allowances, magical training was sixteen hours, physical eight hours. Magical however included learning t'ai chi, yoga and kung fu, as well as an ancient martial art that, according to a book Godric Gryffindor himself used. Harry's true training began.

Meanwhile at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place;

'Well everyone Harry is perfectly fine, he's moved into the magical world, bought a place however Gringotts would not tell us the whereabouts of his new residence. However we do know that he is safe so how's your training going on?'

Mundungus Fletcher had entered the kitchen and informed The Weasley's (except Percy), Hermione, Remus and Tonks. The last question directed at Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

They had been training their N.E.W.T.s for three days now with Tonks, Remus and Kingsley as well as some spells used at Auror, however they only used the least difficult spells and all of them could not even perform them. They were trying there hardest yet not producing the results, they knew it was because they had only just started and would soon be able to cast them. Ron was trying the hardest yet producing the same results as everyone else, he couldn't wait to see Harry's face when he performed advanced spells perfectly that Harry could not even cast. Hermione was also eager for the extra training so she could pass her N.E.W.T. and Ginny was just eager to impress. They were also excited because they were also going to be animagus; all of them had been tested to see which animal they would be. Ron was a small dog, Hermione a cat like Crookshanks and Ginny was an owl. They were all training their hardest however they had no idea that Harry was training more than all of them together multiplied by twenty.

Harry had now been in the room for twenty six weeks, He had read all the books and perfected nearly half of his books, the first thing Harry knew he needed to do was master Occlumency and Legilimency. He found the books he had bought on it including two from Godric Gryffindor, Harry read all of them and instantly felt angry. How could Snape make something so obvious into something so hard? Clear your mind! Harry now knew clearing your mind did nothing according to 'Your Mind' By Godric Gryffindor – _Clearing your mind in not essential, this method is for wizards who do not know true Occlumency or the ignorant'_

Instead, you had to structure your mind however to do this apparently you needed to meditate so that you yourself would structure a physical and mental defence within you mind. Harry spent an hour meditating when he found himself looking at his mind, a mass of swirling images and thoughts, jumbled up. Harry spent two hours collecting them an ordering them, then he had to seal them in individual proportions. After this Harry remembered that he had yet to build a mental barrier, Harry spent another couple of hours constructing a mental barrier, using his own will power to concentrate on building a physical force between himself and his mind, Harry constructed a design that even the most accomplished masters of Legilimency could not penetrate, focusing his metal energy so that it would combine the physical materials and mental barrier forming an obstacle that would not allow anyone in.

After these efforts Harry was sure that if he had not been in the room he would be exhausted. Luckily the room kept him alert and at full strength. Harry then had to master Legilimency, '_to penetrate a mind, is nothing, but to sort through the memories to find the victims most disturbing is most difficult. To find specific memories means that you must focus your magic within the mind, you do not have to know what you are looking for, penetrating an organised mind makes it easier, the caster can sort through whatever memories he wants and can choose to glance, view and for the accomplished extract the memory, this method is more effective than a memory spell as the person will have no memory of the past.' _This was memorised by Harry as he had to comprehend the theory behind Legilimency, and to apply it in a practical base. It took Harry almost a week of non stop practicing, reading and control for Harry to reach a very advanced level. However throughout the book Godric Gryffindor highlighted the fact that if this skill is learnt before a person comes of age, then it would increase under specific circumstances. Harry realised that he had perfected everything in the book and moved on, it was his skill of Occlumency that kept him from frantically wondering about how his skill will increase under circumstances.

Harry had mastered Occlumency and Legilimency to his current full potential within two and a half weeks. Harry then practiced every single spell in his key notes book collection, he mastered many however others he struggled with but attempted them until he perfected them. With physical training keep Harry fit, and three separate martial arts being studied Harry was agile and his reactions were very quick. Harry had studied all the topics evenly, Harry could now brew potions much more easily, he studied the Dark Arts extremely carefully, he wanted to know spells that were likely to be attempted, however Harry was certain that even the most highly accomplished Death Eaters knowledge would not compare to his, after closely studying 'Dark Matters' By Salazar Slytherin he had an extreme extensive knowledge on the most gruesome of spells.

Harry had also made an ancient potion; it required many ingredients that Harry had never heard of. He correctly made it the first time, and added some of his blood. The purpose was to see what type of animagus you would be, green was for magical animagus, red for non-magical animagus and blue symbolized multi animagus. The potion however did not have any of these colours instead a shining gold with streaks of silver in, Harry studied his transfiguration books for alternative methods to test animagus, the only other option for Harry was to explore himself, somehow he had to find his 'inner animal/animals'. However it was not exploring his mind, it was exploring himself; somehow Harry accomplished the task after three hours meditating.

The sight before him startled himself somewhat, not only was he a magical animagus, which was very rare as the last recorded magical animagus was the four founders. Harry noticed that he had eight forms, four magical and four non-magical, he was- a basilisk, snake, griffin, eagle, phoenix, nundu, owl and stag. All forms had features of Harry, luckily it was the owl that had the least noticeable characteristic of a white line on the right wing, supposedly the form of 'I must not tell lies', however the line was not that clear through the feathers. He could change into all shapes yet it was still a bit difficult. Also Harry had mastered Advanced Human Transfiguration, like Metamorphmagus he could change his appearance at will, however in reality it would apparently be exhausting, he could change any feature, height, weight, eye colour, hair colour even conceal his scar.

Harry had become very proficient at casting nearly all of the spells. However he had also mastered 'other' qualities, he could talk to most animal forms through telepathy, learn whilst sleeping, mild wandless magic (which he would practice on until he could perfect all spells without a wand, and also an alternate way of apparation called 'teleport'. When Harry mastered this skill he would be able to apparate into anti apparation zones, move through wards and be silent as well.

All this taken Harry's perception of time and before he knew it it was the day before his birth day and that day Liz had come into the room with some shocking news.


	6. Chapter 6

'Harry, Mr. Ollivander has asked for you' said Liz. She had been visiting throughout Harry's training and been helping with physical training. They had built up a very close relationship over the last twenty-nine days; they would talk throughout Harry's training and eat together. Harry had told her the contents of the prophecy; she understood and was very encouraging and influential, not negative like some of his friends. However it was this news that made Harry come out of the room.

Harry came out the room and instantly felt the effect of the last twenty-eight days. He picked up Lily (who was in the shape of a little puppy) and although feeling rather weary stood up and walked over to Ollivanders with Liz and entered.

'Ah Mr. Potter, you have arrived and remembered to bring your shape shifter.' said Ollivander.

'**Yes, Mr. Ollivander what is it that is so important?' inquired Harry.**

'**You look a lot different than last time Mr. Potter, time room was it? Please both of you follow me' replied Ollivander. They followed Mr. Ollivander through a narrow cupboard with stacks of wands in dusty narrow boxes on either side. They then entered a side door into a very large room, with a comfy looking bed, leather couch, chairs, a cauldron. In a corner was obviously Ollivanders workshop, sawdust, split wood, open boxes with unicorn hair, dragon heart strings and phoenix feathers. **

'**Mr. Potter, you are to turn seventeen tonight?' asked Mr. Ollivander.**

'**Yes, yes tonight 12.00pm' replied Harry.**

'**Mr. Potter, I am going to tell you something that may astonish you, you may not believe it but it will be better you do, Mr. Potter you are the son of James and Lily Potter. Now The Potter name is an ancient and very powerful magical name, only they can live in Godrics Hollow, Godrics Hollow is a very ancient magical place, created by Godric Hollow so his family could live there. Yes you are an ancestor of Sir Godric Gryffindor, however that is not all. Godric Gryffindor was married to Rowena Ravenclaw; Godric Gryffindor's sister was Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw's brother was Salazar Slytherin. Each named themselves at Hogwart's to so that there would be four separate schoolhouses. The founders were all inter-related meaning that you are one of two heirs of Hogwart's, the other family line is now dead, Grindelwald was the last of them and he was defeated by Albus Dumbledore. Meaning you are the only heir of Hogwart's, however the founders parents were ancestors of Merlin and Lucinda. Which also means that you are the heir of Merlin as well. So you are destined to be an extremely powerful wizard once you come of age' Ollivander ended the speech with a smile. It took Harry a few minutes to comprehend what Mr. Ollivander had said. However Harry believed him and explained to Mr. Ollivander about what some of his books from the founders said about increasing the power once he was of age. **

'**Yes Mr. Potter however, the moment you turn seventeen your magical strength shall multiply, how much is unknown without an outsider and yourself traveling into your inner mind to see how many doors you have. The doors represent blockages of your full magical extent; most wizards and witches have none, which is why the process of coming of age is not considered as a magical boost however to you it is clear you have doors. Are you willing?' asked Mr. Ollivander. Harry knew that he must know how many doors he has so agreed.**

**Harry let his Occlumeny shield down so that Mr. Ollivander could penetrate it, However Mr. Ollivander said that there were other, quicker and safer ways. Apparently Harry had to relax his mentality and allow another mind to share his own so together they could explore. Harry had read this as Mind Sharing, Mr. Ollivander nodded and told Harry to relax.**

**Within minutes Harry had, with the help of yoga and t'ai chi his meditation had helped him a lot to relax and not build up anger and tension. Harry felt Mr. Ollivander attempt to join Harry, however Harry's mental block was unlike normal Occlumency; it was an adapted format that was a hundred fold stronger than normal Occlumency. Harry told himself to allow the penetration, moments later Mr. Ollivander joined him, luckily the process allowed Harry and Mr. Ollivander to communicate with each other. After seventeen minutes Harry and Mr. Ollivander found the Inner Mind, it appeared to be impenetrable; it looked to have solid metal doors, sealed tightly with a sharp exterior and the height seeming never-ending. Harry knew that even his adapted style of Legilimency would not breakthrough so Harry told himself to allow them through. After a minute or so they were through.**

**Harry and Mr. Ollivander entered a room that had four doors Harry asked Mr. Ollivander,**

'**Are these my doors?'**

'**No, see the inscriptions on the doors' replied Mr. Ollivander. Indeed the doors had inscriptions, Magical Core, Memories, Moments, Emotions. Mr. Ollivander told Harry that the Inner Mind was the key moments in a person's life; everyone had these in his or hers Inner Mind. He indicated that the should go into Magical Core. Once through the door Mr. Ollivander gasped at what he saw and informed Harry why. Apparently people had one door to see their magical doors, Harry however had an additional three. The doors were labeled Magic Doors, Multi Magical/Non-Magical Forms, Mind Informants and Elementals. Mr. Ollivander told Harry he would tell him about these doors later. The entered the Magic Doors and both of them stopped astounded at the sight.**

**Mr. Ollivander and Harry gasped; Mr. Ollivander told Harry previously that the most he expected Harry to have was four maybe even five. However they were in a circular room, doors surrounded them; also there were two levels. Harry counted them all and so did Mr. Ollivander, then they recounted. Suddenly Mr. Ollivander told Harry they needed to talk about this outside his mind. They both came out of his mind and back into reality stunned what they had seen.**

'**What is it what did you see, how many doors?' asked Liz hurriedly.**

'**Twenty-four' they both said.**

'**Mr. Potter did you notice the colours of them? Four were gold, they were your set of doors, however there were a set of red doors, a set of green, a set of blue and a set of yellow. All in fours. Also a black door lined with white, a white door lined with black and two stone doors. Mr. Potter you have twenty four doors. A phenomenal amount however do you recall the three other doors. I am not really surprised you are an animagus, however you had Mind Informants and Elementals. This means that at the moment you turn seventeen then inside your mind the founders will be able to communicate and also you can control elements, which ones however I do not know, it is extremely rare for even one however I think that you may have potential to more than one.' Said Mr. Ollivander. Harry stood astonished, however was soon interrupted by Mr. Ollivander who told him that he had to prepare for coming of age. Apparently the process would force him to lose his consciousness so that Harry's body would adjust to his new power and abilities.**

'**Ready Harry?' asked Mr. Ollivander. It was 11.58PM. Harry nodded and had relaxed on the bed. Liz was still struggling to realize how powerful Harry would become, she wasn't scared, really she was glad Harry would be so powerful, their was more of a chance that he would not get hurt. The clock turned 11.59PM. **

'**Harry, you will lose conscience straight away however, I feel your body may produce powerful magical tendencies, you will not feel any pain, also I have a surprise for you when you wake up.' said Ollivander, smiling Harry counted down the seconds, 3…2…1…Hap- Harry's mind was cut of by the loss of consciousness.**

'**Where do you think he is?' asked Hermione to Ron and Ginny.**

'**Now Hermione dear, I'm sure he's fine if he was in any danger then Professor Dumbledore would know and tell us' Molly Weasley had walked in the kitchen. **

'**Anyway, I'm sure he'll turn up soon, it's his birthday after all, anyway he'll be really impressed with what you've learnt I'm sure. You'll be able to help him catch up, everything will sort it self out' Molly said cheerfully. Ron smiled, help Harry catch up, oh, he couldn't wait. **

**They had learnt all of the N.E.W.T spells, they had not perfected all of them, but mastered the most powerful and impressive, they had all managed to turn into their animals, and over the last week had been able to cast some of the auror level spells. Plus they had the rest of August to study yet; Harry might just be able to catch up, thought Ron. However he won't be anywhere near our level. Ron laughed in his head at this and went up to bed. Once Ron had left the room Ginny and Hermione started talking.**

'**So does Harry know about you and Ron?' asked Ginny smiling.**

'**No, I hope Harry doesn't mind' replied Hermione anyway she continued;**

'**Does Harry know about you and Dean' asked Hermione**

'**No he doesn't, I can't believe Harry though not even writing to me, so I'm not feeling that guilty, anyway we weren't properly going out' replied Ginny**

**They stayed up for another hour talking about boys, magic, what school was going to be like however they always kept going back to Harry Was he alright? Would he be able to catch up in their lessons? Where was he? They both went to sleep wondering if tomorrow he would come in The Burrow and celebrate his 17****th****, they both fell asleep wondering if tomorrow he would be found.**

**Harry slowly opened his eyes, as his eyes focused he realized that he did not recognize this place. He was in a stonewalled room, velvet carpet and a chair. There was no escape. Thought Harry, he sat in the chair and what happened next, nearly shocked him back into unconsciousness.**

'**Ah, he's finally woke up!' said a voice cheerfully**

'**At last, I was starting to wonder if he would ever wake up' droned another.**

'**Now Salazar you cow that's not true!' said a female voice sternly.**

'**Of course he was going to come back, silly. Now be quiet!' added another femle voice.**

'**Err, hello? Who's that?' asked Harry aloud**

'**Oh yes we should explain, Harry darling we are the founders, Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar, we are not physical by the way we're in your mind, we're here to help you learn the forgotten magic, teach you what was thought to be gone and just generally help you out.' Replied a female voice.**

'**Oh so you my mind informants! Am I really a descendant, or heir of you all?' asked Harry.**

'**Yes dear that's right, you are the Heir of Hogwarts and Heir of Merlin. Here he is' replied the same cheerful female voice.**

'**Harry Potter, hello! Now this must all seem very strange to you but do not worry I will explain everything' said a very wise sounding voice. Merlin explained that, the room they were in is a secret chamber in the library. Behind a picture of the school crest, to enter all he had to do was press his had hand on a stone on the right, he would be transported into it and it will be here where everything is taught. An hour in there was a minute outside. They would be able to communicate to Harry anytime, Merlin went onto inform him that they were all going to teach him.**

'**Now go to sleep and you will wake up in Mr. Ollivander who has a surprising surprise for you.' Said Merlin. Harry went to sleep and before he knew it woke up and sat bolt upright. **

'**Oh, he's awake' gasped Liz, she wrapped in a fierce hug.**

'**Who's that' asked Godric inside his head.**

'**My girlfriend, Liz' thought Harry back.**

'**Ohhhh!!!' they all went, **

'**Sorry we'll be quiet now, tell Liz and Mr. Ollivander about us' Harry chuckled. **

'**Liz, Mr. Ollivander, you know those Mind Informants, well their the founders and Merlin' said Harry quickly. Mr. Ollivander and Liz did not looked surprised. Harry had been asleep for eight hours, so Mr. Ollivander told Liz who the Mind Informants were likely to be.**

'**Anyway Harry, try to use you wand, any spell.' Said Mr. Ollivander. Harry summoned his wand using wandless magic and was about to perform a spell when Mr. Ollivander said,**

'**Harry was that wandless magic?'**

'**Oh, yes it was, funny, I thought I would be out of breath' replied Harry.**

'**Yes well you are twenty four times more powerful than you were before Mr. Potter it will take a lot more than that to get you even a little bit tired now.' replied Ollivander. Harry smiled an then waved his wand using a simple spell when…**

'**Argh! What happened?' asked Harry indignantly. But Mr. Ollivander was smiling.**

'**I thought that would happen, your magical core is now so powerful Mr. Potter that you cannot use a wand. You must have a staff. I never thought I would get to make a staff. Mr. Potter you remember the day I was found, what was in The Daily Prophet about me hunting a chimera, well that was true. I had been traveling all the way across the world for magical animal parts so that I could form a staff for you. However now that we have a shape-shifter in our midst we do not have to go around the world searching for animals. Can you ask your shape-shifter to turn into these animals.' Mr Ollivander handed him a list of animals. The list was-**

**Basilisk**

**Demiguise**

**Dragon**

**Erupment**

**Dementor**

**Giant**

**Graphorn**

**Griffin**

**Lethifold**

**Manticore**

**Nundu**

**Phoenix**

**Re'em**

**Runespoor**

**Sphinx**

**Unicorn**

'**Mr. Ollivander, I can transform into some of these animals' said Harry.**

'**Yes but you are the 24****th**** core item, other pieces of you will counteract the balance now if you please' Mr. Ollivander tilted his head to the dog.**

**Using mild telepathy with the dog, Harry told Lily about the animals he needed her to change into. Lily agreed and understood that it will be painful however she will be fine. **

**Lily turned into a basilisk, Harry hissed softly telling her to not open her eyes and to not bite anyone. Lily hissed saying she understood.**

**Mr. Ollivander approached the basilisk, and yanked out the biggest tooth, whilst with a sharp knife made a lightning fast incision around the eye, which came out into his hand. Lily hissed in pain but Harry soon calmed her down and asked her to turn into a Demiguise, Mr. Ollivander wrapped the tooth and eye, separately. He ten turned to the Demiguise; he asked Harry if he could extract all the hairs. Harry agreed and told Lily, she consented. Mr. Ollivander made a very careful cutting charm, front, back and then both sides collecting all the hair into one bag. He then extracted the longest hair and placed it in an empty draw in his worktop. Harry asked Lily to turn in to the next, a Hungarian Horntail; this was difficult as the horn was huge. Mr. Ollivander asked if he could take all the skin so to make Harry and himself something else. This carried on for an hour, Mr. Ollivander continued requesting for additional extras, more feathers, more poison, and extra skin. Lily obliged to it all and did not whimper or lash out the entire time. It was easy enough until reaching the nundu, Ollivander asked Harry for Lily to hold her breath, he only needed a small sample. Lily held her breath and then blew into a small bottle then transform straight away and not to exhale until she had. Lily transformed into a phoenix and gasped. Harry laughed earning him a peck. Harry had to hold Lily's two heads when she was a Runespoor as Mr. Ollivander cut of one of the heads. After another ten minutes they were finished, Lily changed back into a puppy and fell asleep. **

**Mr. Ollivander told Harry there were twenty-three components and Harry's part for the twenty-four doors. Asking about the parts Mr. Ollivander told him that he needed all of those animal parts, as they would combine to make the most powerful magical harnessing object ever made.**

**The Basilisk eye and tooth would increase the power of his attack and Dark Arts spells, the Demiguise hair was to give the staff the ability to be invisible whenever Harry would want it to be. The Dragon horn and skin would boost defense and attacking spells. An Erumpent's horn and skin would also increase Harry's defensive and offensive spellwork, The Dementor cloak would bring fear to opponents, lowering the power of their spells, A Giant's skin to boost defensive magic, Graphorn's horn would increase offensive spells and put more power into the spells, Griffin feather for protective spells, defensive magic and also the aggression would add to power in attackive spells. The Lethifold skin meant that whilst the owner had the staff, it would mean that he would be silent, also it meant all spells would be non-verbal. Manticore sting increases power in defense and offence, Nundu, the silence of a nundu meant it would add to the silence of the Lethifold, also the breath would be a incredible power boost to all spells cast. Phoenix feather and tears meant that healing spells would be easy; also the wand would regenerate every time it was destroyed or damaged, Re'em skin added to defensive spellwork. A Runespoor head meant the staff would have three forms, staff, sword and something else, Sphinx hair added to the defense and unicorn hair meant that the staff would be pure and white.**

**This meant that the staff would produce incredibly powerful spells, the staff can protect it's user without him having to produce a shield due to the amount of powerful defenses, in his possession, all spells would be non-verbal and unpredictable, also he would be silent, in the sword form it can kill a dementor. It can never be destroyed. Overall a very powerful magical harnessing weapon.**

**Mr. Ollivander put all the components into the cauldron, Harry knew he would have to give some blood so Mr. Ollivander took his arm and raised it over the cauldron. Mr. Ollivander slit his arm and blood dripped on to the open contents. Harry moved his hand away just in time as a bright flame jumped from the cauldron, it kept changing colours, white, green, black, blue, red. After almost half a minute the flame died down, they all peered inside the cauldron and where all those magical animal parts had been was an astonishingly beautiful staff in its place.**

'**Only you can touch it Harry' said Mr. Ollivander in an awe inspired voice. Harry reached out his now clean blood-free hand and grasped the ebony black , marble like material, he immediately felt a sense of raw magical power, a mental connection formed, as if a missing piece of him had now been filled. Harry had not noticed the shock wave of power that had emitted. The staff has a black surface, a mixture between metal, and wood, with a leather bottom so that the end would not be scuffed. The top of the staff was a molded sculpture that Harry could not make out. The sculpture could not be touched as a smooth glass like barrier surrounded it. **

'**To cast a spell Harry, simply think the spell and tap the staff' muttered Ollivander, still dazed from the shockwave. Harry did so, he cast a cutting charm 'Diffindo' at a chair, the chair instead of cutting in half was torn to shreds. **

'**Reparo' thought Harry, tapping his staff. The parts had not even touched the floor and zoomed back together.**

'**You see it is powerful' said Mr. Ollivander. He then went on to tell Harry how to change the forms of staff. He had made the dragon skin, into suits that would protect them from all spells except the killing curse. Harry handed Mr. Ollivander ten, 500 galleon notes and exited with Liz to Gringotts.**


	7. Chapter 7

'**So that staff's impressive' said Salazar**

'**Yes no doubt about tat, it's attractive, stylish, soon all the kids will want one.' joked Godric.**

'**Funny Godric, real funny, so Harry, how did it feel?' asked Rowena.**

'**Well, powerful, it felt right, better than my other wand' replied Harry**

'**So we're are we of to now then?' asked Helga**

'**Gringotts, claiming five accounts, my dad's, my mums, a joint by my dad and mum, one from Sirius and The Potter Family Vault' answered Harry **

'**Oh your going to love the Potter Manor, it's unplottable and guarded by a load of protective spells and incantations, impenetrable' boasted Godric he continued. 'Plus it has a time room, a year per day, doubles as a room of requirement. You can go in and out when you want, twelve bedrooms all ensuite, an additional four bathroom, a library filled with books, three kitchens, two lounges, five stories high with two hundred and eight four acre property, with an outdoor and indoor pool, quidditch pitch and four paid house elves.' Harry was momentarily impressed that it one man could have built all that.**

'**No, he didn't build it, we did, with house elves help' retorted Rowena.**

'**All right don't argue, quiet now anyway we're here' thought Harry Harry.**

'**You were unusually quiet then, what's the matter? Asked Liz**

'**Oh it was just the founders that's all' replied Harry.**

'**That's all! What an outrage scandalizing o….' Godric started in mock anger, however was silenced by shushes from the other founders. Harry chuckled to himself. **

**Harry and Liz entered Gringotts, a goblin walked over to them and asked them to follow him, they walked into a very important looking office. **

'**Mr. Potter, and you brought someone else; I am Barlok Gringott, founder of the bank. I understand that you have come of age and are to inherit five accounts. Please come with me.' They entered an elevator, Barlok told the elevator. Mr. S. Black Vault. Moments later the elevator stopped. Instead of opening the vault the Goblin waved his hand and muttered something, the vault dissolved into a plain wall. Barlok walked back into the elevator beckoning Harry and Liz to follow, they went to The Potter Family Vault, the same was done, they entered the elevator again and repeated te process on his fathers, his mothers and their joint account. Entering for a final time they went back to the office.**

'**Now Mr. Potter I am sure you a are wondering what I just did, well I de-activated the vaults and transferred them to your current vault, they are all in you current vault. Now no to confuse you your vault now has six doors in side one to your original, another to your mother, another to your fathers, one to the joint account from you mother and father, one to Mr. Blacks and a final one to the Potter Family Vault. If you consent you are now the sole proprietor of six estates, they are written on this sheet, also you are now the Secret Keeper for all of these properties.' The goblin handed Harry a short list naming six properties' The Potter Manor, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Godrics Hollow, Slytherin Street, Ravenclaw Road and Hufflepuff House.**

'**The rest of the vaults contains, money, swords, chests, rare stones, books, pictures and other things. Would you like all objects that is not money in a separate account?' asked Barlok**

'**Yes please' answered Harry. He turned to Liz telling her that they needed to go to Twelve Grimmauld Place. Now knowing the name Harry held her whilst he teleported outside. What he saw was hilarious. **

**All the Weasley's (except Percy), Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Mad Eye, Mundungus, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore were all asleep outside the house. Obviously when Harry gave consent to ownership it removed all current residents. Harry suppressed out loud laughter and whispered to Liz that something else would be a lot more hysterical. Harry and Liz walked around everyone telling Liz there names and making sure that she mastered them all to scare them a bit. Then they entered Grimmauld place and crept upstairs, finding a front side window, Harry opened it and placed 'Sonorous' on his voice.**

'**Oi! What are you lot doing out their' The effect was hysterical, everyone woke up and yelled or screamed at being outside, with no beds just their pajamas, of course it was more embarrassing for some of the Weasley boys who chose to sleep with no pajamas. Instantly they conjured blankets and wrapped it round themselves. Amidst the panic and confusion no-one remembered what had woken them up. Of course they couldn't see the place. Thought Harry so he yelled the address, instantly everyone looked up to find the owner of the voice. **

**The girls squealed in delight, Mad Eye was cursing him mumbling 'might as well tell the Death Eaters, Dumbledore was chuckling understanding what had happened. And the Weasley men? Puzzled to what had happened but still cursing Harry.**

**Everyone stampeded into the house in an attempt to find Harry and welcome him, hug him, curse him, yell at him. They soon found him on the staircase, Harry had place a Disillusion Charm on Liz. As everyone found him at once at least four spells were sent at Harry angry at having been woken up, however they were minor hexes, a jelly legs, two tickling charms, and a stinging hex that somehow escaped Mrs. Weasley but Harry knew exactly who had fired it, Harry cast an adapted magical shield so that all spells would be sent to the casters.**

**Luckily for Ron the jelly legs rebounded quicker so George's jelly legs made him fall into the Stinging Hex. However it was not that affective and he cast the counter charm so his legs were repaired. They all hugged him or shook his hand for three minutes or so (except for Professor Snape) but soon the demands for where he'd been, why had he changed, why they were outside, (Hermione was asking which book that shield was from). After a few more minutes everyone settled down as Harry told them he had some news.**

'**Can I introduce someone to you, my girlfriend Liz' Harry performed the counter and Liz slowly appeared into view. Most of the men were transfixed, Ginny and Hermiones faces dropped for a split second, Mad-Eye's magical eye surveying her. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley welcomed her and started talking. Professor Snape went upstairs grumbling about changing but froze when noticed the staff. No one else had noticed it yet it was concealed in his suit. In fact thinking about it Potter didn't use anything. Surely he did not perform wandless magic? Thought Severus. **

'**Uh-oh Harry, That greasy haired vampire look like has figured out about your wandless magic and staff' sang Godric in a joke singing voice.**

'**I know' replied Harry in a bored voice. Smiling to himself**

'**Potter!' barked Snape. Harry turned his head; he was about to have some fun. Harry looked at him directly and could sense Severus pushing his Legilimency skills to his extent to see how he had got a staff and used wandless magic. To Harry it was like an ant pushing against a polymer carbonate mesh wall, Harry used an obscure trick of Occlumeny from one of Godric's books. He allowed Snape to think he was winning when in reality it was just Harry's mind on top of his Occlumency create a very faint shield. Snape broke through and feeling momentarily victorious was then blasted out, physically Severus flew backwards into the wall from the pure force of Harry's mentality, if Harry had combined it with his Occlumency and Legilimency then he could have physically transported Snape somewhere or knock him through a wall and break through is pathetic shield. **

'**Ha! You see that is what happens when you mess with the most powerful wizard ever who just happens to have fully comprehend all of my Occlumency books and multiplied the force by twenty four, Oooh Yer!' yelled Godric in his head and Harry felt that Godric was doing a victory dance, the founders and Merlin groaned but Harry replied back, **

'**Godric, Merlin thank you for writing those books and notes' sniggered Harry**

'**Someone say my name?' asked Merlin**

'**Never mind' said the founders and Harry in unison.**

'**Harry what was the reason for that?' Mad Eye. He gulped and was saved by having to explain himself for not pursuing the matter by Professor Snape deciding to regain consciousness. Unluckily for himself, he was in a bad mood. **

**Severus Snape stood up fury in his cold eyes, how had Potter been able to throw him of with so much forced. He Severus Snape was the most accomplished Legilimens in the world besides The Dark Lord, refusing to look at Harry he decided to take him in by force. He brought out his wand and mentally cast seven curses, hexes and other spells he smiled, but soon stopped when he saw that Potter was still standing intact.**

**Harry himself was using another modified shield charm that was able to stop all spells and gather power from the person casting the shields emotions, careful not to show his wandless magic ability Harry used the hand in his pocket to cast the shield non-verbally. Careful to not let his emotions escape him and strike Snape with full blown anger Harry decided to triple the power of each curse, however he decided to let four miss him and sent two of his own. Harry sent the spells back at Snape, making them invisible, allowing four to hit the wall and the other three hit him along with a charm that transfigured his hair bright green and another that would not allow Snape to cast any spells until he said sorry. **

**Of course this happened in seconds, so Snape was shocked to feel three of the spells he had cast but more powerful, the Stinging Hex hitting him in the leg making him fall directly into a spell Harry had intended to his him, The Bludgeon Curse hit Snap in the stomach, whilst a Numbing Charm hit his face which was fortunate as another Stinging Hex hit him in the face whilst, he felt his hair changing and the sensation to talk was also lost. A cutting charm hit him in the arm slightly. **

**Unable to talk, Severus Snape instead made wild hand gestures, pointing and trying to shape something out of thin air, his temper flared and he dived to the staff, or more precisely where the staff was. As he went for where the staff was Harry thought used the connection to tell it to go to his other side and to make itself invisible. As he did this Snape grabbed where it used to be. Snape grabbed at nothing, feeling embarrassed he walked up the stairs to change his hair. Halfway up the stairs Harry said;**

'**Oh! I'm sorry Professor Snape, you must mean this staff.' Harry held out his right arm and told the staff to materialize in that hand. Everyone looked at him amazed. Snape claiming that he knew the Potter brat had a staff. Everyone was staring at the beauty of it, now everyone was talking to Harry at once except Ron. He was giving Harry a look of pure loathing. Harry had beaten him again, and he was a lot more advanced than hat they had been studying, defeated Ron just stared at him.**

'**Alright, I'll tell you all everything in five minutes, meet me in the lounge then. He walked to the breakfast table with Liz and conjured up some buttered toast and freshly squeezed orange juice. He talked to Liz briefly but told her he desperately needed to talk to the founders.**

'**Right what do I tell them?' asked Harry**

'**Nothing, you can't tell them you have twenty four drawers' replied Godric **

'**Well how can I explain about the wandless magic?' asked Harry**

'**Make something up.' Replied Salazar**

'**But he wasn't he was talking to Tonks and Kingsley most of the time' replied Harry. Then Merlin spoke,**

'**Harry listen to me, you have to feed them a reasonable explanation using Legilimency to them all at the same time, we will make it while you talk to Liz'**

'**Yes Harry, talk to Liz…' Godric was interrupted by the founders telling him to start helping.**

'**All sorted' said Harry to Liz. He continued,**

'**Just stay in here, don't go upstairs I don't think they have properly done anything it'll take fie minutes you see Merlin said that I have to use my Legilimency and feed everyone a memory of me telling them a reasonable explanation.' Meanwhile Godric was bickering with Merlin about the memory.**

'**Just listen to Merlin, Godric!' snarled Harry**

**After a couple of minutes Harry finished his toast, he kissed Liz on the cheek and mouthed something to her just as he entered the room with his cup of orange juice. She laughed out loud calling after Harry who stook his head in the doorway, she mouthed something back he smiled and winked at her. **

**Neither realized that Ginny and Hermione had watched the entire thing, loathing that they weren't like that with their boyfriends, romantic, smiling, talkative, obviously in love. No they argued with their boyfriends all the time and didn't talk that much.**

'**How could Harry not tell us about her?' said Ginny and Hermione indignantly, forgetting that they themselves had not told Harry about their relationships.**

'**Well I have never seen her at Hogwarts. Has she left school? Is she from a foreign school? Is she a muggle?' They both thought, mind whirling. **

**All of these were answered with Liz's first sentence to them.**

'**Hi Hermione Ginny, I'm Elizabeth, do you go to Hogwarts as well? I'm transferring this year into the seventh year. What year are you in? asked Liz politely.**

**Both reeling on how she knew their names, Hermione answered,**

'**I'm Hermione this is Ginny, I'm in seventh year and Ginny is in sixth year, what school did you go to?**

'**I went to Beauxbatons but it was so tedious and easy, not challenging at all. I've been studying with Harry all summer, not as good as he his but he was sweet enough to make a copy of all of his books so I'm getting their.' replied Liz. Meanwhile Harry was talking to George, Fred, Bill and Ron,**

'**Met her at a clothes shop, she help me pick out all my wardrobe, she's so great, I've bought her a whole new wardrobe because her mum died recently. I've got her something else but that's a surprise. She's trying out for the Quidditch team, she had trials for France but turned them down for some reason.' **

'**So you're like proper going out?' asked Ron**

'**Yes' replied Harry.**

'**Little Ronnikins is going out with Hermione, still at each others throats like and their eating each others faces half the time.' Said George. Ron's ears went pink, embarrassed his personal life had been brought to attention and that his brother was rubbishing his kissing technique. **

'**Anyway got to tell you all everything now' said Harry, everyone was in the lounge now except Liz she was eating toast.**

'**Right well were to begin…' Harry looked at everyone except Dumbledore and concentrated on the memory, the founders had finished it and he was told that it would answer all questions so no one would ask anyone anything. Harry brought the memory to his mind and then suddenly Harry pushed it out of his mind and it materialized in the room before anyone could ask anything a sparkling blue light shot out.**

**The founders and Merlin were celebrating the fact they fell for it, Merlin yelling at Godric saying, see I told you that telling them about group of Knarls would be a bad idea.**

**As he finished his breakfast, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks entered the kitchen for their breakfast. **

'**Harry dear, sorry we didn't prepare a birthday party however we did get you some presents, we'll give them to you after breakfast' said Mrs. Weasley. **

'**Alright Mrs. Weasley but I'm going having a look at my Gringotts Vaults and some properties I've inherited' replied Harry. Gordric was just about to start bragging again but the founders shut him up in time.**

'**So Harry, where's your new home? We've been trying to find you so we could owl you since we broke up, but after the first week or so you lost touch' said Ginny.**

'**I'm living in the deluxe penthouse apartment on the top floor of the Leaky Cauldron, views great, one bedroom, open planned styled, really modern and fashionable.' replied Harry. **

'**You live in that penthouse apartment that separates Diagon Alley and the muggle world?' asked Ron. Harry nodded, Ginny and Hermione were open jawed, Mrs. Weasley was listening intently her back to them whilst frying the bacon and Ron sat there with a blank expression on her face.**

'**Excellent, Harry you live right near us, we have a place on top of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, why didn't you come in and tell us mate?' asked Fred. Harry shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs, he wanted to experiment his elemental magic.**

'**Are any of you elementals?' Harry asked the founders and Merlin.**

'**Yes, it helps a lot in battles because it's wandless so you should be able to use your staff and elemental magic at the same time' said Rowena, she continued to say 'I'm an air elemental, Salazar is earth, Godric is fire, Helga is water and Merlin is a lightning and shadow elemental.'**

'**So how do I find out what I will be?' asked Harry.**

'**Well what you do is meditate again, look in your core,, go to the inner mind and then enter the Elemental doors, then what you have to do is… err…. Oh I've forgotten what you have to do next…' said Godric.**

'**What you do is look at the doors in their and then go in them, as soon as you go in a door time stops while you practice conjuring elements and how to develop them into shields and weapons.' Said Merlin.**

'**Well that's simple, I mean getting their not learning them.' said Harry.**

'**Oh you'll be surprised how easy it is Harry.' replied Merlin.**

**Harry focused on meditating and again found it quickly due to his yoga and t'ai chi. Harry then committed to finding his inner mind, minutes later their it was, looking like a highly secured prison. Walking straight through into the choice of doors.**

'**Hey Harry you can come visit us.' said Godric. The others told him to do that later as his main priorities was to find his elements, Harry attempted to open the door. It was locked, a couple of moments later Harry heard the sound of a door unlocking, gazing down at the handle he tried again. This time it worked and Harry went in to find out what elements he could harness.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry stepped into the elemental room, he felt surges of power radiating through the entire room, glancing over he saw a door, stepping closer it came into focus. A shot of steam erupted from the floor, Harry stepped through and saw that the door was not alone, another five were spread across the entire room. Six elements, Harry stepped through a black door, it slammed behind him. Keeping calm Harry could feel that their was another presence and although it was not physical Harry was positive that this was an elemental teacher.**

**'Greetings Harry' grumbled a voice in a very low rough tone. The voice continued,**

**'I am the earth guardian Terra. Let us begin' Harry immediately collapsed from a violent movement of the floor below, it persisted, unable to open the door Harry soon began to feel frustrated, he could not control the environment, anger beginning to boil and the earthquake becoming more aggressive; Harry snapped, he thrusted his arm towards the ground in a quick vicious movement. He spoke no words inside or outside his head however the ground halted at once.**

**'Very good, now your true training can begin' mumbled Terra, Terra lectured Harry on the theory and how to apply it, he talked about what Harry could produce from using the earth and forming it into other things. Harry was told to use his hands to control the elements and not his staff and so with a wave of his hand Harry conjured up a tightly compacted ball of soil and rock and launched it across the room. This was a basic weapon Harry had been told, much like a snowball once it had been thrown once it was useless again. After what felt like days Harry was finally able to form the most useful and effective array of offensive and defensive forms of the earth. Earthquakes, shields that circled round yourself to protect from spells or used against an opponent with would implode on to the victim, bombardment of rocks or dirt that would stream against people and much more. Harry exited the Earth Elemental and went to on bright blue door on his left.**

**A pool of clear water, swirling, fast flowing instantly consumed Harry, torrents constantly colliding with him. Using what Terra had taught him Harry formed stump directly beneath him, this forced himself up out of the water. Feeling contempt that he had beaten the test Harry was soon staggered when the rocks gave way and he landed back in the water rocks bounding all around him. Then all of a sudden all the water evaporated, a mystical high voice spoke,**

**'Harry, using earth against water is not a particularly strong defence, water can erode rocks and break through them, as or soil, it is soluble so will soon be apart of the water.' Harry felt very frustrated with himself, however was soon taught by the Water Elemental Aqualis that frustration would only influence his decisions meaning that more mistakes would follow. She to talked however the approach was more sophisticated and she would constantly assess him so that he did not have to do it all at the end. Harry had been able to form extremely powerful jets of water, formed waves, forced water away from himself and caused rain. She told him that he had perfected everything and so he left and walked across the chamber into a rampaging inferno.**

**Unable to prevent the heat from stopping by itself Harry simply sprayed the fire with water but it kept alight, after five minutes Harry stopped using water, instead used earth to attempt to put it out still nothing. The heat starting to effect him Harry concentrated on the fire, how it burns with a fuel but Harry could see nothing that was supplying the fuel. Instead Harry decided to concentrate on the fire, visualizing it getting smaller in his head until…**

**'Congratulations, you just extinguished Gubraithian Fire' said a thin, raspy voice. Harry's memory ticked, Gubraithian Fire… 'Everlasting fire, you ought to know it by now. Professor Flitwick's mentioned it at least twice in class'.**

**'But I thought that that couldn't be put out?' asked Harry.**

**'True by a wizard standard, but you are no wizard are you?' asked the same raspy voice.**

**'My name is Ignis, you Harry Potter are about to learn perhaps the most volatile and effective element' Indeed he was right, this was certainly more difficult than Earth and Water, he had to concentrate on balls of flame in his hands, then extend this to flamethrower style flames emitting from the palm of his hands. However it was the range of weapons he could form that was most helpful, fire sword, fire shields, fire bow and arrow, even adapting it to his martial arts, flame kick, flame punch that would send opponents reeling with scorch marks on their bodies. As soon as Harry had made the balls of fire he found it a lot easier, soon he was creating rings of fire and weapons made of flame. After what felt like days of intensive training Harry had mastered Fire Elemental, even managing to conjure vast amounts of Gubraithian Fire. Harry left the room and walked to a pitch-black door.**

**Entering the room, Harry immediately lost eyesight, a faint eerie voice echoed across the room, he only just managed to make it out;**

**'I am Umbra, shadow elemental. A useful and effective weapon to use against any opponent, much alike to teleporting but staying within the confines of the dark and dreary shadows to move around.' Fire flashed infront of him revealing a dungeon like room, cold stones surrounding however the flickering flame allowed many gloomy shadows surrounding the entire perimeter.**

**Harry was told to will himself to be apart of the wall, every fibre to join the wall to move around. After numerous efforts Harry still had not been able to become a shadow. Umbra told Harry that he was concentrating on moving his physicality to the wall, he needed to wish himself spiritual to travel by shadow. This in mind Harry attempted again, and again until finally on his third attempt he did it. What a peculiar sensation, thought Harry. My back is cold but my front is warm, I can only move against the wall, attempting to move Harry rapidly sped round the entire room four times in seconds before halting. Deciding to come out of the wall Harry concentrated on being a physical being once again, moments later he felt free, ability to move and talk had returned.**

**'Excellent, now try it more quickly' said the same thin. raspy voice. Harry tried, and kept trying for hours almost days until he could perform it in split-second timing. Thanking Umbra Harry left the room and went into a room on the right, this door was strange, it seemed to be moving, flowing on invisible water like…**

**'Wind' breathed Harry. Expecting gale force winds Harry braced himself and entered, not a single breeze touched Harry, he then relaxed and waited for a voice to instruct him what to do. Suddenly he heard a vicious roar and without knowing what happened Harry was sent into the air by hurricane force winds.**

**'It wouldn't be fair if you were prepared now would it?' cackled a chirpy voice. Harry did not know what to do, fire would do nothing, water would do nothing, earth would do nothing and their were no shadows to hide in. So swirling around in the winds he thought what to do, after a few minutes Harry still had not thought of anything. After ten minutes Harry came up with a franticly desperate plan that had genius shining through, Harry to some deep breaths and then sucked as much air in as possible. It did not work. Harry tried hand movement, meditation, anything he could think of, this led Harry to dive for the ground which proved difficult but after a while Harry realize their was a pattern which made his descent much more easier. Landing with a roll, Harry searched for the source, the point where the wind was, turning round Harry realised that he had actually been in a hurricane, seeing the point where the hurricane was provided Harry to do something rather foolish. He ran towards the contact point of the air and the floor, reaching it he grabbed it with both hand whilst cleverly anchoring himself by spraying stones around his feet and using the heat to melt it. Feet know cemented into the ground Harry fixed his grip and pulled downwards, compacting it as he was retracting it. Eventually ending up with a ball of furiously moving wind that he was urgently trying to keep under control. Harry did not know where to begin to de-materialise wind, it was constantly blowing over land and sea… This sparked an idea and so Harry created a small piece of land using earth and then made a container of water using stones and bricks from his earth element. Afraid he would regret this, he let the wind go and it worked.**

**'You've cracked it!' chirped the voice.**

**'Wind is always active at different altitudes, on land and off land, no matter where it always breathes. I'm Aether, we are going to use the wind to off-balance opponents, fierce winds can force opponents to retreat or lose a majority of their forces, and create hurricanes and other un-essential things. After a few hours Harry had harnessed the wind and directed it, gradually increasing the strength, eventually Harry reached the point that Aether had done, however it was swirling around him and not forcing him into the sky. Little under a days work and Harry had mastered all forms of the wind element and exited to the lightning room, a dark door with vivid blue streaking ferociously across. Harry entered.**

**Claps of thunder and bright flashes of lightning surrounded Harry, deafening roars that came closer, lightning hitting random spots also hitting nearer to Harry until…**


End file.
